Three areas of investigation will be continued. The first pertains to the effects of discrepencies in preachings and practices upon the behavior and judgments of the observing child. Of particular interest are the effects of such discrepencies upon the hypocrite's subsequent ability to influence the altruistic behavior of the child by means of his social approval. The second area of concern is that of developing a scale to assess children's attitudes towards charity. The predictive validity of a scale, already showing adequate internal and test-retest reliabilities, will be assessed by testings second through fifth grade children. The third area of study will be investigations of the determinants of children's judgments of their peers allocation of rewards. In effect, will children's judgments of altruistic others, Robin Hoods and thiefs be affected by the fact that the new resource distribution will reflect equity or equality solutions.